Do you feel the same?
by Lum-Chan
Summary: Kagome has strange powers. It is rumored that if a demon mated with her they too would gain these powers. R for attempted rape and lemons! IK MS
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or anything like that! --; Some of the characters may be a little OOC but some will stay the same. Please NO FLAMES! If you think my story sucks please tell me how I could improve it. This story is rated R for a reason. It will contain lemons, sexual content attempted RAPE, and language. No excuses! You were warned!!!

* * *

"Inuyasha... How much longer until we get back to the castle?" a little kitsune known as Shippo whined. The small fox youkai looked about 5 human years old. He had small fox-like ears on his head and had firey red hair and a small bushy tail.  
  
"Soon, Shippo." Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha was the Lord of the Western Lands which he ruled alongside his half brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was tall and well built. He had long silver hair and beautiful amber eyes. Despite his handsome looks he also had razor sharp claws and deadly fangs.  
  
"But Inuyasha, you said that hours ago and we're still not back." Grumbled Shippo.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, his dog-like ears twitching. That scent. It smelled heavenly like vanilla and sakura blossoms wafting in the air. Inuyasha began to follow the scent.  
  
Where was it coming from? Or a better question who was it coming from.  
  
Shippo sniffed the air sensing what his father figure had smelt.  
  
"We'll never get home..." Shippo grumbled reluctantly following Inuyasha deeper into the forest.

* * *

Kagome had been walking through the forest gathering herbs in order to heal one of the villagers who had been injured fighting a bear youkai. As legend had it she was the beholder of the Shikon No Tama, which was submerged inside of her body. This sacred jewel possessed great powers that many youkai sought after.  
  
But this was all oblivious to Kagome, although she knew she had strange powers she was never told the sacred jewel was inside of her body. She was simply a miko to a nearby village.  
  
The demons began to talk of this girl who possessed the sacred jewel and her strange powers and rumor was that if a demon was to mate with this miko that they and their pups would inherit these strange powers also.  
  
Kagome who was known for her strange healing powers was also known for her beauty. Her eyes were her most notable feature, they were a beautiful deep blue color. She had long raven hair that cascaded down to her small waist. She was slender but curvy in all the right places. Her face was flawless and her skin was a creamy white color.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Kagome had finally found the plant she had been searching for. She picked the green leaves off with her slender fingers placing them in her pocket. Kagome gasped when she turned around to see Koga right behind her.  
  
Koga was the leader of the wolf demon tribe who had been pursing Kagome for quite some time now. He was strong and fierce as well as persistent. Koga was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Koga! You scared me.. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked gently, pulling a strand of her black hair behind her ear. Koga sometimes followed Kagome into the forest bringing her flowers, and gifts. Kagome was always very flattered but was never as physical with Koga as he would like her to be.  
  
"Kagome I've come to claim you as my woman." Koga boasted arrogantly. Wrapping his strong arms around Kagome's tiny figure pulling her close.  
  
Kagome began to blush.  
  
"Um.. Koga I really should be getting back. There are some wounded villagers I need to treat." Kagome began looking away from his blue eyes to the ground.  
  
Koga snorted.  
  
"No Kagome. I'm taking you as my mate tonight." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Koga.. I don't think I'm ready to be your mate.. I need more time to think about it." She stuttered.  
  
Kagome tried to push Koga away, but it did no good. She was tiny compared to him, her constant attempts to push him off of her were useless she was no match for such a strong demon as him.  
  
Koga began to kiss her neck, holding her both of her arms behind her back with one hand. He continued to plant kisses on her slender neck until he got impatient. With his free hand he began to take her kimono off revealing her large breasts.  
  
"Koga please stop, why are you doing this? If you loved me you would wait until I was ready." Kagome began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Koga? Please stop." Tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
He paid no attention and began to fondle her large breasts, removing the rest of her clothing. He marveled at her naked body.  
  
"Koga, Stop.. Please listen to me. I don't want to do this."

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked up hearing the words, "Koga, stop please listen to me, I don't want to do this." The scent was so strong.  
  
"Shippo?" Inuyasha looked down to the young kitsune who was watching the sun sink lower in the sky.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" Shippo replied.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back alright." Inuyasha said.  
  
Shippo nodded thankful to be able to sit down and rest for a while.  
  
Kagome still struggled against Koga with all of her strength. He began to growl getting annoyed that she wasn't being as submissive as she should.  
  
"Koga, if you do this I could never love you. Please stop." Kagome cried, still struggling against the wolf demon. He snarled revealing his fangs and raised his free hand slapping her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha dashed into the clearing hearing these words the scent was even stronger. He sniffed the air again and the scent of a wolf demon hit his nose.  
  
He raised his sword from his waist and darted at Koga and growled.  
  
"You heard her she doesn't want to be your mate." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Koga growled back picking Kagome up and then dropping her small body to the ground, not even noticing that her head had hit a rock and she had become unconscious.  
  
"What do you care? She's not your wench." Koga retorted.  
  
"You have no honor forcing yourself upon her!" Inuyasha replied as he raised his sword the Tetsusaiga bringing it down toward Koga.  
  
Koga dodged the attack, lunging toward Inuyasha digging his claws into his flesh.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!! What will happen?! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys I know it has been awhile since I have updated my stories and I still get emails time to time asking if I still write… I am writing on Smashwords now if you are interested

My username on Smashwords is Michelle Marola or michellemarola

Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed my stories


End file.
